


Daily Life of Chaldea, Singularity 9

by DevilMayCrye



Series: Daily Life of Chaldea - Incineration of Humanity & Epic of Remnant [9]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMayCrye/pseuds/DevilMayCrye
Summary: As Fate/Grand Order has shown us, we all know what Ritsuka 'Gudao/Gudako' Fujimaru, Mash Kyrielight and the servants who join them during their mission get up to during the Singularities......but what is life like for the Staff of Chaldea, and the numerous Heroic Spirits who don't end up joining their Master during the Singularities? What do the Heroes of Humanity do while on standby, unable to fight for the sake of Humanity?Welcome, to the Daily Life of Chaldea.Singularity 9 is set SE.RA.PH (since the SE.RA.PH incident was only a few hours long), but before Shimosa.
Relationships: Waver Velvet/Nitocris | Caster
Series: Daily Life of Chaldea - Incineration of Humanity & Epic of Remnant [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514963
Kudos: 6





	1. Her Children, part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Waver encounters his newest 'siblings'.

"WAVER!!!!!!!!!" A discordant melody echoed towards the young Lord El-Melloi II, as he studied deep within Chaldea's Library.

As he looked up and saw who had called his name, he groaned and went back to studying.  
He had already had problems dealing with the young-looking Stheno and Euryale, even if it had turned out his current 'young' form wasn't of their design.  
But now a different sort of chaos was heading towards him, and he knew for a fact based on the reports he read from the command center, that this group made less sense than the Twins of the Shapeless Isle.

Leading the group group was the newest and somehow loudest of a trio of pink haired youths, wielding a great sword in one hand, shield in the other, and rather scandalous amounts of 'armor'.  
Thankfully, it seemed someone had added some basic chainmail to her armor, making it atleast more practical than the string attached to two metal plates she originally had worn.

The second was the more thematic of the 3 pink haired youths. Her orange and black frilled dress and large wide brimmed hat, combined with her bright orange trident making her appear very witch-like, and just oozed the very concept of Halloween,

The Third was the more ostentatious of the 3 pink haired youths (how she managed that despite her 'sisters' was an ongoing bet he and their 'Mature' sister still hadn't settled).

How she wore a dress with so many layers of pink ruffles was beyond Lord El-Melloi II, but he did agree it suited her more than her original and more revealing outfit. The hat itself was what bugged Lord El-Melloi II the most, with its various stuffed animals.  
An Idol in all appearances, if you ignored the fact her music would rupture the blood vessels of any normal human ears.

All three of them were known as the 'Bathory sisters', and were a collective pain in the side of people like Lord El-Melloi II. But when given the slightest affection and a bit of patience, they had shown to be rather sweet young girls who just needed to believe they were doing a good job.

The fourth person was the one who surprised Lord El-Melloi II.  
A dark skinned beauty, with long and flowing purple and gold striped hair, and what were jackal-esque ears (often mistaken for rabbit ears) proudly sticking up from her gold and blue headband.  
Much like all the Pharaohs Chaldea seemed to have summoned, by their final Ascension they wore the bare minimum amount of clothes and a noticeable amount of gold.

Lord El-Melloi wasn't aware the Sisters' were close to the young Pharaoh of the Sixth Dynasty, and was even more confused why the entire group was apparently desperate for his attention.

"Whats wrong?" The young 19 year old form of Lord El-Melloi asked the approaching storm, mind already trying to figure out possibilities.  
_They haven't needed my help since I figured out how to have all three of them exist at once. I doubt Carmilla is doing anything, since they very well know she and I are friends and would be more inclined to side with Carmilla and her more reasonable requests._

The answer he got was very unexpected.  
"WHY DOES YOUR MOM KEEP FOLLOWING US AROUND AND SAYING WE'RE ALSO HER CHILDREN??!?!?" The four waifs blasted at him.

Waver sighed.  
_Oh boy. Now I get to explain to them about their new Mother._

Before he could explain to the discordant mess what was up, he quickly sent a message to the staff to get Kintoki or their Master to distract Mother Raikou, so he could explain the situation without hurting her feelings.

He still felt she was a busybody who shouldn't be forcing herself on to others, but she had only ever treated him nicely since she had 'adopted' him, and he was developing a soft spot for her.  
_Though I refuse to say that to her. No way would my King let me live making someone as kind as Raikou cry over so petty a reason._

"Because you don't tell Berserkers what to do." Waver stated, turning back to his research. He needed to figure out what the Goddess' of the Shapeless Isle had done to him, and this wasn't even an issue to him.

"But we can't practice when she's watching." The Lancer Elizabeth sulked, sitting down across from him.  
"And we can't go visit our beloved Castle without her stepping in." The Caster Elizabeth sighed, sitting on the desk near her Lancer form.  
"And I can't go on adventures if shes there to save me every time!" The Saber Elizabeth slammed her hands down on the edge of the desk near Waver, staring him in the eyes.  
And stare her in the eyes he did. For while the chainmail was a welcome addition, the idiot wore it without a woolen undershirt, so he could still very much see everything at this range.  
_I should tell Momma Raikou about that. She's gonna hurt her more delicate areas without that._  
Waver immediately blanched upon realising what he had just thought.

A wicked gleam went through the Saber's eyes, as usual misinterpreting a social situation. As she went to turn her face away and try to force him to look at her body, movement in the seat beside him caught his attention.

"......she distracts Lord Ozymandias." Nitocris whispered, sitting as close as she could without actually touching him. The design of her outfit also drew Waver's eyes to certain parts of her, and unlike the Elizabeths, Waver had actual trouble not caving to temptation.  
Because unlike the Elizabeths, who were very loud and known trouble makers, Nitocris was more reserved, and was known to haunt the library on occasion.  
_Well, as quiet as someone who actively associates with the Elizabeths can be._

Waver sighed. Ignoring his hormones, he looked the dark-skinned servant in the eyes.  
"That can't be helped. Like our resident King of Heroes, Lord Ozymandias can't resist beautiful flowers."  
He quickly turned away from Nitocris.  
"And hes too used to the few who willingly bloom in his presence, so foreign flowers always grab his attention, whether they want it or not."  
The only reason Waver's face was not a bright red was the fact he had enough experience dealing with his own accidental embarrassments, that something said purposefully was somewhat easy to wrangle.

As a beautiful red shade blossom across Nitocris' face as she realised what Waver was insinuating, and before the Elizabeths could figure out why the two Casters now refused to look each other in the eyes, a cry broke out from in the direction of the Library entrance.

"Children? Are you here?" the motherly voice of his adopted mother rang out, setting the Elizabeths' on edge.

"Darn it, we gotta scram!" The Saber quickly darted around to the dazed Nitocris, dragging her, with the other two Elizabeths following suite.

After a brief moment of quiet, the tall motherly Berserker arrived at Waver's desk.  
"Oh, my darling son! Have you seen your sisters?"

Waver thought about lying. He could do it, it would take little effort.  
But he also recalled the sort of damage Kiyohime could do when she sensed a lie. And nobody wanted Raikou on a warpath.  
"I'm assuming you mean the Elizabeths and .....Nitocris?"  
He was glad that Raikou was aware enough to know that just because she claimed them as Her Children, that they weren't ACTUALLY blood relations.  
Because while he had spent some of his youth living in Japan, he had never quite gotten into THAT sort of thing.

A twinkle appeared fleetingly in Raikou's eyes when he said Nitocris' name.  
_Fuck. Maybe I don't hide my emotions well in this form. Those Bathory sisters are so dense._  
Raikou was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

Waver sighed.  
"They just left me, you should be able to find them if you head that way." Waved indicated to one of the side entrances a little way off.

Raikou gave him a generous hug, before turning to follow her newest Children.  
"Oh, Momma? Make sure Saber Elizabeth wears a woolen undershirt beneath the chain mail. Chain mail has a habit of chafing and pinching."

Waver turned back to his research, after receiving acknowledgement from his 'mother'.  
_Atleast now she has someone besides me to focus on._


	2. Not All Mathematicians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty stands firm in the belief his calculations were impeccable.
> 
> Da Vinci is having none of his bullshit, and suggest he gets some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mainly written by Lady_Vossler, because as someone with a Maths Degree, they weren't happy with Moriarty's nonsense in Shinjuku.
> 
> I still wrote some chunks of this, and helped it mesh into the vague idea I have for this whole collection, hence why its here in my collection.
> 
> (I also have 4+ more chapters almost read. Its so long between chapters because I work on like 4+ chapters per upload)

Da Vinci entered the cafeteria and looked around for the other genius she had come to speak to.  
She spotted him at a small table against the wall, with a mug in his hand.  
"May I join you?" 

Moriarty looked up and assessed her smile before gesturing to the seat across from him.  
"To what do I owe this pleasure?" The Archer of Shinjuku asked. 

Da Vinci kept her warm smile in place as she said, "Something has been bothering me about Ritsuka's Shinjuku report." 

Moriarty hesitated with the mug near his lips. He looked at the beautiful genius across from him, wondering if she was actually a threat. "Oh?" 

"Yes, you see, Ritsuka is very thorough in their reports. They noted what you said to them when you had them in your company after... well, after Assassin of Shinjuku forcefully brought them to you." 

Moriarty took a sip of tea to buy himself time.  
It was a quiet moment before he put the mug down on the table. Again, he looked at Da Vinci' s face.  
Her smile remained in place, friendly and mildly bright. One hand lay on top the other. Nothing outright threatening, just a friendly conversation.  
He decided to play the direct approach. "And what did you find in the Master's report that bothered you?" 

"A curious error." Moriarty's eyes narrowed at the strange remark.

"Please. Do continue." The Archer of Shinjuku wasn't quite sure what to make of the beautiful genius before him.  
She didn't seem to be another that would challenge him, like Holmes. No, she seemed more like an impartial friendly party.  
However, he wouldn't let his guard down until he knew for certain what Da Vinci was playing at.

"Ritsuka reported that you said, I quote, this is simply what it is to be a mathematician, end quote." Da Vinci shifted, leaning forward. "This is in reference to why you would try to destroy Shinjuku. So you see, I simply find it curious as to why such an intelligent man, so versed in mathematics and statistics would say something so contradictory to one of the main ideas behind those fields." 

"As you know," the beautiful genius continued, looking a little concerned. "Mathematics has no alignment. It is simply a means to get information. Thus, it cannot tell a person to do something. It is on the mathematician, the scientist, the statistician to decide what to do with those results. What that person does with the math is on them, not the numbers." 

The Archer’s grip tightened on his mug. “So you are saying I made an error in presenting my interpretation of the data?”

“I’m saying you made an error in assuming your interpretation was the conclusion given by the data.”

“I’m afraid, I do not see the problem, Lady DaVinci. From the data, any would come to my conclusion.”

“No, that is entirely your conclusion. The numbers didn’t say to destroy Shinjuku, that was simply a human interpretation. At the point of you deciding what to do with the numbers, it's no longer the numbers, it's a person doing an interpretation 

Moriarty allowed himself a scoff. “I'm certain you know that I am highly trained- “

“That doesn't matter. You are, at least an approximation, of a human. Humans allow emotions to interfere. Would you say all scientists agree with each other and there's no need for peer-review?”  
There was a tense moment of silence.

“Absurd-“

“Exactly,” DaVinci interrupted. She was leaning forward, intent on the discussion and her point.

His grip tightened on the mug.  
_Yes, it was a mistake. But how? He knew his logic was flawless._  
Moriarty had calculated how to destroy the planet, and his nature had let him follow through.  
_How had the words come out so confused and wrong? _

Da Vinci moved a hand, bringing Moriarty out of his introspection.  
"I'd like you to take some time to check over your spirit origin. I could do it, if you'd prefer-" 

"No," Moriarty interrupted. "Your concern is... noted. Good day, Miss Da Vinci."  
Archer stood up and let his long stride take him out of the cafeteria. Yes, something must be wrong with his spirit origin. He, a genius to rival the great Sherlock Holmes, would not make such a freshman mistake when lecturing on his calculations.  
Yes, he needed to find this... kink in his origin, and then find out how or even if, he could fix it.

\---------------------------

Several sounds caught the Archer's attention.  
Through a nearby open lab door came the sound of voices and, occasionally, harnessed lightning. Moriarty approached, looking to see who was inside.  
Tesla and Babbage were at the central workstation, which was piled with notes, baubles and a couple of Tesla coils. Moriarty let his spirits lift.  
_Perhaps these intelligent men could help find the source of the problem._  
The archer knocked on the doorway as he entered the room.  
"Good afternoon, gentleman. I hope I am not interrupting anything too important. I might have an intriguing problem for you."

"Experiment first, talk after." the colossal Babbage hissed, steam billowing from his power armor, joints faintly whirring as he shifted his weight to observe the experiment from different angles.

"Indeed. If you could, please, wait," Tesla agreed distractedly.  
Moriarty stood at the edge of the room, allowing the activity to give a momentary distraction. They didn't know the gravity of the "intriguing problem", there was no harm in waiting just a little for the availability of their minds.  
Tesla was scribbling down some notes and equations and muttering to himself, while Babbage noted changes or additions every now and then. The two worked well together.  
"... if we agree on this junction, then all we need to do is put it into practice with the first test machine," Tesla finished, looking up at his mechanical partner. "Is that what you sent for?"

"Partially. Allow me to create the first prototype, to test this hypothesis." Babbage headed towards the large clear space in the lab.  
"**Here is an unspoken dream.  
My fantasy, my ideal, my dream!  
DIMENSION OF STEAM!**" 

The towering Babbage bellowed the incantation which allowed him access to his reality marble, the power in his words potent in magical energy.  
Steam billowed forth from various places in the large steel segments of the armor, shrouding the large space in a thick fog-like steam.  
After a small wait, Babbage went back to his spot besides Tesla. The steam quickly dissipated, having lost its source, and a similar-in-design-to-Babbage yet smaller in stature automaton was quickly revealed.

"FEAR NOT FOR I HAVE RETURNED WITH THE DESIRED ITEMS."  
Moriarty jumped and turned to the doorway to see the last thing he had ever expected. Lion-headed Edison was carrying a large box overflowing with metal, tubes and wiring.  
The Archer of Shinjuku blanched. He would not, could not, confide in Edison. 

"Ah yes, thank you, Edison. Please place that over there. We were about to start the first test," Tesla said.  
"Oh, and Moriarty over there has an 'intriguing problem' for us once we are done." 

"SPLENDID," Edison roared, making his way across the lab. "I DO SO LOVE INTRIGUING PUZZLES PROFFERED BY A FELLOW GENIUS HAHA!" 

Moriarty coughed, "Actually, my good sirs, I'm afraid it must wait. I have just remembered something urgent."

"WHAT ABOUT THE INTRIGUING PUZZLE, MY GOOD SIR," came Edison's booming voice followed by a discontent roar. 

"Oh! Do stop with that! Do you want Helena to hear you," Babbage scolded. A sad grumbling reply came from the lion headed American, but Moriarty had gone too far to hear the response from the moron.

Scowling, the Archer of Shinjuku continued down the hall. If Tesla and Babbage were wrapped up with Edison, they weren't available. As such, there was really only one person left that could help. He found the correct door quickly, and knocked before he could convince himself this was a terrible idea. The wretched door opened, and revealed Sherlock Holmes. 

"Holmes," Moriarty sneered. 

"James," Holmes replied cautiously. "Need I remind you that you knocked on my door?" 

James Moriarty took a deep breath and said with all sincerity a whisper could hold, "I need your help. May I come in?"

Holmes looked surprised, but all his gentlemanly upbringing commanded he step aside to allow entrance.  
Moriarty quickly entered the room and took a moment to give it a visual scan. Holmes cleared his throat, causing Moriarty to turn towards him. Sherlock waited a beat. 

"Well, James? Your tone suggested that you needed my help with something quite important. I assume you didn't just want to inspect my lodgings," the detective inquired. Moriarty renewed his scowl and then reminded himself that he had no one else qualified to turn to. With a humbling sigh, he explained the situation.

\----------

Holmes simply blinked, causing Moriarty’s blood pressure to rise.

“I see,” was all the detective offered.

“You see, do you?” Moriarty had bared a deeply personal problem to his nemesis, and all he got in return was ‘I see’?

“Yes, I see,” Holmes replied, noting how his rival’s posture stiffened further.  
“May I assume you only told me this because you think no other could possibly see the problem and fix it?”

The Archer ground his teeth. “Must I say it?”

Holmes looked at him steadily. “Yes.”

Moriarty leaned over and gripped a desk, neatly organized with various items. “I need your help in inspecting and repairing my spirit origin, Sherlock.”

After a moment of quiet, Holmes shrugged, “I’ll let you go without a please. Let’s get to work.”

\----------

The door to Holmes' room opened. Moriarty took a couple steps into the hallway before turning on his heel to face his foe.  
"Holmes. I trust you will keep to your own counsel on what has transpired between us," came the stiff gentlemanly address from the grey haired man. 

Holmes gave a knowing smile before bowing his head.  
"A truce between long acquaintances." Moriarty searched Sherlock's face for anything more than simple amusement.  
Finally, he turned and quickly walked away with an unblemished spirit origin.


End file.
